criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Many Lessons Learned
Many Lessons Learned is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of The Big Brother. It is featured as the fourth case set in the Bronx district of New York City. Plot After the team found out that the Revolution had made their reveal on social media at Manhattan College, Bradley and the player then headed to the university to find out more about the organization that promised new change. However, the duo found on the university grounds the slashed body of a young film theory student named Kamila Wong, before Asher revealed that this killer definitely cut to the chase as they slashed her until she died. They then found clues to suspect the university's headmistress Crystal Bright, the victim's best friend and film theory student Grace West and her fellow student, horror movie geek Malcolm Jones. Soon after, they were informed by Victoria that the victim was doing a horror film that had murders similar to her death. They then headed to the set where they found clues to suspect baseball coach and university coach Marc Novak, who had also assisted in the set's construction, as well librarian Adrian Thompson, who helped the victim in her writing and research for her film. They then discovered that the murder weapon was a prop machete used in the film, presumably sharpened by the killer. They also learned that Malcolm wanted to take over the victim's film and that Grace and the victim had an argument recently about Kamila's devotion to their friendship. Soon after, they learned that the victim's classroom was about to be used again for the class, which prompted Bradley and the player to stop the class from occurring. In the end, the team found enough evidence to incriminate Adrian Thompson as the killer. They then confronted Adrian about the murder, but the librarian denied the accusations against him. He then confessed to the murder, telling them that he was obsessed with the victim and that he wanted to be with her. Bradley then showed his disgust as he then asked why he loved her. He then said that her interest in movies and research at his library made him fall in lover with her the more time he spent with her. He then started taking photos of her when she wasn't looking and grew a great obsession for the victim before he plucked up the courage to ask her out on a date. When Kamila agreed, they then went on their date, which Kamila soon fled after finding out that Adrian had wanted to propose to her on the spot. Humiliated, heartbroken and furious that his true love rejected him, he then conspired to make his revenge. He then came up with the scheme of attacking the victim like a slasher, turning her favourite things into a nightmare. He then explained his murder before a sickened Bradley then sent him to trial where Judge González then sentenced the murderer to a life sentence to the Manhattan Psychiatric Asylum for the murder. Soon after, Bradley expressed his opinion on the motive to the player before Rhys said that he had tracked down something about the Revolution. He then said that he managed to discover a new blog post posted by the Revolution about how their first phase was nearing completion. The tech expert then told them that he had tracked down the post to the university grounds, prompting Bradley and the player to find a locked tablet, which the player unlocked. After Rhys was able to analyse the tablet's contents, the tech expert was able to confirm that the tablet was used to post the blog posts that they witnessed recently. He also confirmed that the Revolution had numbers of what they called "high schoolers" and he assumed that the Revolution could be recruiting high schoolers as part of the "change for New York, the United States and the world", as quoted on the brochure discovered prior. The detectives then warned Principal Bella Sharp of the developments, who promised to spread the word to the administrations and parents of the city. Meanwhile, Malcolm asked for the player and Samara's help in finding out where the victim kept her notes and script on the film so he could continue it in the name of Kamila's legacy. They then searched the classroom where they found a flashdrive that belonged to the victim in the lost and found. After Samara commented about kids losing their technology everywhere, they then sent the flashdrive to Rhys, who told them that he was able to retrieve the victim's scripture and additional notes on the film. He then gave them the items on an USB key, before Samara and the player gave it back to Malcolm. He then also asked for the detectives' help in finding the slasher mask, which the detectives did after investigating the film set. Malcolm then finally thanked the detectives for their help. With another case under their belts, Samara, Bradley and the player were reconvening in the precinct when Rhys came into the precinct to tell them that an anonymous account had commented on the Revolution's latest social media post that they were going to rise for the Revolution at Aquinas High School. With this news, Chief Law told Bradley and the player that they would head to the high school the following day to find out who wrote the comment. Summary Victim *'Kamila Wong' (found viciously slashed to death on the university grounds) Murder Weapon *'Sharpened Prop Machete' Killer *'Adrian Thompson' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect drinks Diet Coke Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect has seen The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *The suspect drinks Diet Coke Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect has seen The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *The suspect drinks Diet Coke Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect has seen The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *The suspect drinks Diet Coke Profile *The suspect eats chili *The suspect has seen The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *The suspect drinks Diet Coke Appearance *The suspect wears glasses Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats chili. *The killer has seen The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. *The killer drinks Diet Coke. *The killer wears glasses. *The killer weighs more than 150 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate University Grounds. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Handbag, Faded Plaque) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Plaque Information Revealed; New Suspect: Crystal Bright) *Inform the headmistress Crystal Bright of the murder. (New Crime Scene: Film Theory Classroom) *Investigate Film Theory Classroom. (Clues: Locked Laptop, Broken Pieces) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop Unlocked) *Examine Laptop's Background. (Result: Student Identified; New Suspect: Grace West) *Question Grace West about her best friend's murder. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Slasher Statuette; New Suspect: Malcolm Jones) *Ask Malcolm Jones if he knew the victim. *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Threatening Note) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has seen The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chili) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Film Theory Set. (Clues: Faded Plaque, Film Script, Locked Case) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Plaque Text Revealed; New Suspect: Marc Novak) *Question Marc about constructing the set. (Attribute: Marc has seen The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *Examine Script's Handwriting. (Result: Writing Identified; New Suspect: Adrian Thompson) *Question Adrian about the handwritten notes on Kamila's script. (Attribute: Adrian has seen The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and eats chili) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Bloody Machete) *Analyze Machete. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Sharpened Prop Machete; Attribute: The killer drinks Diet Coke) *Investigate University Steps. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Victim's Hacked Laptop) *Analyze Hacked Laptop. (09:00:00; Attribute: Malcolm has seen The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *Question Malcolm on hacking the victim. (Attribute: Malcolm eats chili and drinks Diet Coke) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Faded Necklace) *Examine Faded Necklace. (Result: Friendship Necklace) *Question Grace about her friendship necklace on the murder scene. (Attribute: Grace drinks Diet Coke, eats chili and has seen The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Classroom Seats. (Result: Torn Paper, Victim's Backpack, Flower and Note) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Funding Statements) *Ask Crystal about her angry message to Kamila. (Attribute: Crystal drinks Diet Coke and eats chili) *Examine Flower and Note. (Result: Love Declaration) *Ask Adrian about falling for the victim. (Attribute: Adrian drinks Diet Coke) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: X-Ray Sheet) *Analyze X-Ray Sheet. (09:00:00) *Ask Marc about his arm fracture. (Attribute: Marc eats chili and drinks Diet Coke) *Investigate Set Structures. (Clues: Pile of Props, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Film Camera) *Analyze Film Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Examine Pile of Props. (Result: Crushed Hair Pin) *Analyze Hair Pin. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs more than 150 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Revolution Theorem (4/6). (No stars) The Revolution Theorem (4/6) *Ask Crystal Bright for permission to investigate the university. *Investigate University Grounds. (Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Locked Tablet. (09:00:00) *Warn Bella Sharp of the high schoolers potentially revolting. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Malcolm Jones wants. *Investigate Film Theory Classroom. (Clue: Prop Chest) *Examine Lost and Found. (Result: Victim's Flashdrive) *Analyze Victim's Flashdrive. (03:00:00) *Give the script to Malcolm and see if he can start filming. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Film Theory Set. (Clue: Torn Plastic) *Examine Torn Plastic. (Result: Slasher's Mask) *Return the mask to Malcolm so he can start filming. (Reward: Determined Face) *See what Rhys has discovered. (All tasks must be completed) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Big Brother Category:Bronx (TBB)